The Jung Family
by Lavi the Exorcist
Summary: A VIXX family!AU. Mainly, Neo


**The Jung Family**

Pair: Neo

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: sho-ai, AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**Note: DLDR! NO BASH OR FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eung.." Seorang namja tan berambut merah membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mendudukkan badannya, menyandarkan bagian atas tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi apapun di kepala ranjang dan merenggangkan badannya. Ia tersenyum lembut ke namja yang tertidur di sampingnya. Namja tan itu mengelus surai hitam namja yang masih tertidur dengan punggungnya yang telanjang menghadap ke arah namja tan itu. "Taekwoon-ah... Irreona, ne?"

"Eunghh... 1 jam lagi..." Namja bersurai hitam itu-Taekwoon-, menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Namja tan itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan merebut bantal itu, membuat Taekwoon kesal. "Hakyeon-ah!"

"Irreona, seorang appa harus memberi contoh yang baik pada anak-anaknya." Ucap namja tan itu-Hakyeon-, diakhiri dengan sebuah wink untuk Taekwoon. Taekwoon menggerutu dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil boxernya di lemari, mengenakannya dan memungut sweater rajut putih milik Taekwoon. Hakyeon mengenakannya, tidak memedulikan ukuran baju Taekwoon yang dua ukuran di atasnya. Toh, ia lebih suka pakaian yang longgar.

Hakyeon memunguti pakaian mereka yang berserakan di lantai dan meletakkannya di keranjang baju kotor. Hakyeon hanya terkikik geli mengingat semalam, warna merah samar-samar menghiasi pipinya. Ia berjalan keluar kamar, turun ke dapur. Membangunkan anak-anak itu tugas Taekwoon, tugasnya menyiapkan sarapan. Di dapur, ia membuka kulkas, mencari bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak.

"Eomma~" seorang namja kecil berambut hitam pendek lari ke dapur dan memeluk pinggang Hakyeon. Hakyeon berbalik dan mengelus kepala anaknya itu.

"Kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali, Sanghyuk-ah?"

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Jaehwan hyung dan Hongbin hyung tidur mengapitku erat sekali. Juga, Wonshi hyung mendengkur sangat keras." jawab Sanghyuk. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Hakyeon mengambil daging bacon yang masih beku dan telur lalu mengeluarkannya dari kulkas. Sepertinya, hari ini mereka cukup sarapan dengan toast, bacon, dan scrambled egg.

"Nanti malam, kau mau tidur di kamar eomma?" tanya Hakyeon yang langsung dijawab Sanghyuk dengan anggukan yang semangat.

"Gomawo, eomma! Saranghae-"

"Aku juga mau!"

"Sama! Aku mau tidur di kamar eomma!"

"Ooh ooh! Nado!"

"-yo." Hyuk menoleh dan mendeathglare ketiga hyungnya yang dengan seenak jidatnya memotong ucapannya. Jaehwan mengabaikannya dan menghampiri Hakyeon, Wonshik juga mengabaikannya dan membuka kulkas. Hanya Hongbin yang meminta maaf kepada dongsaengnya itu. Tidak lama kemudian, Taekwoon datang ke dapur. Ia mengenakan celana training panjang berwarna hitam dan t-shirt hitam polos.

"Akhirnya bangun juga, sleepyhead." ejek Hakyeon. Taekwoon mengangguk malas dan mengambil cangkir, minum teh sudah menjadi kebiasannya setiap pagi. Ia menuangkan air panas dari termos dan mencelupkan teabag ke dalam cangkir. "Hongbin-ah, _be a sweetheart and help me with the toasts, 'kay?_"

"Eomma, nanti aku izin pergi ne?" tanya Jaehwan. Hakyeon mendengarnya langsung menghentikan kegiatan masak-memasaknya sebentar.

"Aniya. Kau tidak boleh pergi, kau berhutang banyak pekerjaan padaku. Kau belum membersihkan kamarmu, mencuci bajumu, dan menemaniku belanja bulanan." ucap Hakyeon sembari berkacak pinggang. Ia lalu kembali melanjutkan menggoreng baconnya. "Kemarin lusa kau bilang akan melakukannya besoknya, lalu kemarin kau bilang akan melakukannya hari ini."

"Buu~" Jaehwan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Kali ini ia menatap appanya. Ia berusaha beraegyo, karena ia tahu appanya lemah dengan hal-hal yang berbau imut, manis, lucu, dan sebagainya. "Appa, tolong izinkan aku pergi, ne? Jebal~"

"Aku sudah kebal terhadap aegyomu, Jaehwan." jawab Taekwoon sembari menenggak tehnya. Ia meringis saat merasakan saat merasakan cairan panas tersebut membakar lidah dan tenggorokannya. "Kenapa tehnya panas sekali?"

"Aku lupa bilang, airnya baru matang. Ehe~" Hakyeon menyengir tidak berdosa. Taekwoon menggelengkan kepalanya dan menenggak tehnya hingga habis. Hongbin yang mendengar bunyi 'ting' dari toaster, meletakkan kameranya di meja. Ia mengeluarkan roti tersebut, meletakkannya di piring lalu memasukkan 2 lembar roti ke dalam toaster lagi. Anggota keluarganya ada 6, satu orang memakan satu roti, dan toaster tersebut hanya bisa memanggang 2 roti sekaligus. Jadi, dia harus 3 kali menggunakan toaster.

"Kalian ada acara hari in?" tanya Taekwoon. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di ujung meja makan, sebuah tab berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Wonshik mau bermain sepak bola di lapangan dekat taman, dan aku akan ikut menontonnya." jawab Hongbin. Ting! Hongbin mengeluarkan roti dari toaster dan memasukkan 2 lembar roti terakhir ke toaster.

"Bukannya kau tidak suka bola, Hongbin-ah?" tanya Hakyeon. Kedua tangannya dengan hati-hati memecahkan telur. Hongbin mengangguk, perhatiannya masih terfokus ke toaster.

"Tugas ekskul. Aku harus memotret yang berhubungan dengan olahraga." jawab Hongbin. Senyuman terlukis di bibirnya saat mendengar bunyi 'ting' lagi. Ia mengambil 2 lembar roti tersebut dan meletakkan keenam lembar roti itu di enam piring. Hakyeon mematikan salah satu kompor dan meletakkan bacon di atas permukaan masing-masing roti dengan spatula.

"Kau sendiri, Taekwoon? Aku mungkin akan belanja dengan ditemani Jaehwan." ucap Hakyeon dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir. Jaehwan memutar bola matanya jengah dan menggigit toastnya.

"Suruh Jaehwan menemani Sanghyuk di rumah dan membersihkan rumah saja. Aku yang menemanimu ke supermarket." ucap Taekwoon.

"Jinjja? Gomawo!" Hakyeon mengecup pipi Taekwoon sekilas dan meletakkan scrambled eggs di masing-masing piring.

"Bacon~!" Sanghyuk bergumam senang. Ia menggigit baconnya saja, menyisakan toast dan scrambled eggsnya.

"Sanghyuk, makan roti dan telurnya. Tidak sehat kalau kau hanya makan daging terus!" omel Hakyeon. Sanghyuk menggeleng kesal dan kembali mengunyah baconnya. Hakyeon menghela nafas, saatnya untuk senjata rahasia.

"Sanghyuk chagi, tau tidak? Banyak makin daging bisa membuatmu gemuk."

**_Not responding._**

"Kemarin eomma mengobrol dengan Yook ahjumma, katanya Sungjae tidak suka anak yang gemuk."

"Jalmukesumneda~" ucap Sanghyuk lalu melahap toastnya. Hakyeon tersenyum puas. Si bungsu Sanghyuk memang gampang dibujuk.

.

.

.

"Ya, Jaehwan-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Di jendela masih banyak debu!" Hakyeon mengomeli Jaehwan yang memegang lap. Jaehwan menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali membersihkan jendela. "Bersihkan yang benar! Jangan malas-malasan seperti itu!"

"Cih, ahjumma." gerutu Jaehwan. Mendengarnya, Hakyeon langsung mendeathglare anak sulungnya itu. Ia menghampiri Jaehwan dan menarik telinga kirinya. "Agh! Appo! Ya! Eomma! Aku minta maaf!"

"Jinjja, kau itu benar-benar.." Hakyeon melepaskan telinga Jaehwan yang kini memerah. Taekwoon yang baru keluar kamar menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan anak sulungnya. "Eomma akan mandi dulu. Dan jangan coba-coba kabur, appa yang akan mengawasimu. Taekwoon, tolong ne?"

"Hum." Taekwoon duduk di sofa, menyalakan televisi. Hakyeon pergi ke kamar mandi, bersiap untuk ke supermarket. Melihat eommanya pergi, Jaehwan langsung melempar lap tersebut ke lantai. Taekwoon menghiraukannya, ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Toh, ini sudah seperti rutinitas di keluarganya.

"Aaaghh! Aku benci bersih-bersih!" teriak Jaehwan. Taekwoon tidak memedulikannya, perhatiannya masih terfokus ke TV yang menyala. Sanghyuk, dengan pepero di tangan dan mulutnya, duduk di samping Taekwoon. "Appa, _can't you do something?!"_

"Ani. _I want no part of it."_

"Jebal~"

"Ani." Taekwoon mengambil pepero milik Sanghyuk lalu menggigitnya, membuat sang empunya menggerutu kesal. Jaehwan berguling-guling di lantai, merajuk. "Kabur saja."

"Ah, Sanghyuk-ah! Kau mau ke rumah Sungjae? Aku i-"

"Jangan coba-coba." ucap Hakyeon. Dia memang tidak suka mandi lama-lama. Jaehwan mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia memungut lapnya dan kembali membersihkan jendela. "Kajja, Taekwoon. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti sayur dan ikannya sudah tidak segar."

"Aku panaskan mobil dulu." Taekwoon bangkit, hendak mengambil kunci mobil. Tapi, Hakyeon menahan lengannya. Ia melihat ke Hakyeon yang tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Jalan kaki atau naik bus saja, ok?"

"Wae? Supermarketnya lumayan jauh." ucap Taekwoon, tidak setuju. Hakyeon tersenyum jahil dan menarik tangan Taekwoon pergi.

"Jaehwan-ah! Jaga rumah, ya?! Bye~" Jaehwan menyeringai saat eommanya sudah benar-benar pergi dari rumah. Ia melempar lapnya ke sembarang arah, membuatnya mendarat di atas TV. Sanghyuk berteriak kesal dan menyingkirkan kain lap itu dari TV yang tengah ditontonnya. Perlahan, Jaehwan mendekati Sanghyuk dari belakang.

"Jaehwan-ah, kau mau ke rumah Sungjae kan?"

"Eum, tapi setelah eomma dan appa pulang." jawab Sanghyuk, menggigit peperonya. Jaehwan memeluk adiknya dari belakang.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang?"

"Maksudmu, hyung?"

"Ayo pergi ke rumah Sungjae, sekarang."

.

.

.

"Hyung! Jaehwan hyung! Kami pamit ya?!" Hongbin menjulurkan tubuhnya ke dapur. Kosong. Sejak tadi dia tidak melihat Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah kertas di meja makan.

_'Adik tersayangku,Wonshik dan Hongbin, tolong jaga rumah ya? Hyung dan Sanghyuk sedang di rumah Sungjae._

_-Jaehwan hyung yang sangat tampan-_

_P.S.: Kunci rumah ada pada hyung, jadi kalian tidak bisa kemana-mana-_

"Itu surat apa, Hongbin-ah?" Wonshik menjulurukan kepalanya dari balik pundak Hongbin. "Aish, Jaehwan hyung kabur lagi."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajak naik bus, huh? Biasanya kau selalu ingin naik mobil." Taekwoon menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela, sebuah earphone terpasang di telinganya. Hakyeon menarik pundak Taekwoon, menyandarkan kepala Taekwoon di pundaknya.

"Jarang-jarang kau mau menemaniku. Jadi aku mengajakmu naik bus karena aku ingin seperti waktu kita masih bertunangan."

"Eum, kita selalu ke supermarket setiap hari Minggu. 2 minggu sekali dengan menggunakan bus atau berjalan kaki. Kita selalu duduk di kursi yang tengah." ucap Taekwoon. "Aku masih ingat saat kita terpaksa berteduh di kedai ramen."

"Ya, dan kau makan 3 mangkok, ditambah kau lupa membawa dompet~" Hakyeon menusuk-nusuk pipi Taekwoon dengan jari telunjuknya. Taekwoon menggerutu dan menepis tangan Hakyeon. "Aish, kau masih tidak bisa diajak bercanda."

"Kau sendiri, masih tempramental." ucap Taekwoon. Hakyeon mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Taekwoon. Tempramental dan memiliki ego yang tinggi, sudah menjadi kepribadiannya sejak dulu. Hakyeon mengalihkan pandangannya, merajuk. "Tapi satu yang paling kuingat hari itu."

"Mwo?"

"Kau, dengan rambut merahmu yang basah dan loose t-shirt putihmu yang juga basah dan menempel di tubuhmu. Noda dari kuah ramen yang menempel di bibirmu, dan wajahmu yang menatapku polos. Benar-benar, aish jinjja!" Taekwoon menyeringai saat melihat rona kemerahan tipis di wajah Hakyeon. Hakyeon memukul belakang kepala Taekwoon, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ini masih pagi, jangan berpikiran kotor."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Tiba-tiba kepikiran buat bikin ff VIXX yang family!AU. Padahal:**

**-AATOW (Amnesia and The Outside World) : 20%**

**-Game: 25%**

**-Fieldtrip: 35%**

**-Frenemies: 40%**

**Pinter...**

**Dibuat di tengah good mood karena di episode pertama Blaine ngelamar Kurt, dan Kurt bilang yes. Mungkin semakin ke bawah udah gak ngefeel karena aku lagi suka banget sama Royal Pirates setelah nonton ASC, apalagi Soo Yoon.**

**RnR, annyeong '-')/**


End file.
